When Worlds Collide
by Perfect Devils
Summary: Voldemort and Sauron get together in order to enforce their angry wrath upon the ‘heroes’ that often cause the failure of their evil plans…Sadly, it doesn’t go the way they planned and chaos ensues! (HP/LotR crossover) (**Slash**)
1. Pub Full O' Villians

Disclaimer: Sadly, the wonderful characters of both Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings do not belong to either of us. The plot, however, which was thought up during a long, boring block of Spanish, does. 

Warning: In later chapters there will be slash which means male/male pairings (such as Draco/Harry, Legolas/Aragorn and a few other implied relationships). If this bothers you then click the back button now! Oh...and if you don't like the story don't bother to leave a review…flames are mean and pointless.

Summery/Plot: Voldemort and Sauron get together in order to enforce their angry wrath upon the 'heroes' that often cause the failure of their evil plans…Sadly, it doesn't go the way they planned and chaos ensues! 

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 1: Pub Full O' Villains

A solitary, darkly cloaked figure sat at a small round table in the dimly lit, mildly crowded bar.  The darkness suited him; it fit his purpose, which was also dark.  He looked around the room at the others gathered there, their darkness was nothing compared to his. If measured with his, their darkness would be much smaller. He was pure evil and yet he was here, at a bar for villains who were either a) down on their luck or b) dead. Sadly, he was the latter--dead but since evil never truly dies, not gone.

"Sauron! You gotta hear this," cried another cloaked figure as he stumbled over, a drink in hand, "Sephiroth just gave me the best idea!"

"What is it now Voldemort?" asked Sauron.

"Listen, we do a spell that *giggle* will trap Potter and all his meddling friends *giggle* in Hogwarts castle. Got that? Okay, here's the best part--Then *giggle* we put that short fellow and all his little friends *giggle* in there with them," said Voldemort, "Isn't that great?!"

"And then what?" asked Sauron.

"What do you mean and then what?"

"What will we do once you have them all in the castle together?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten that far," said Voldemort, shrugging, "Besides that's what you're for?"

"I'm dead Voldemort, retired. I don't do the whole evil plan thing anymore."

"Well, think of it as revenge then."

"I've never done revenge before," mused Sauron.

"You never know, it could be fun," said Voldemort, smiling.

"Yes, it could…"

"Then you'll do it?" cried Voldemort, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Do you know what we're going to do tonight, my dear Voldie?" asked Sauron and then at Voldemorts clueless shrug he continued, "We're going to try to take over the world!"

"Ah, no we're not."

"Oh right…umm, we're going to seek revenge upon Harry Potter and the Fellowship!" cried Sauron, standing up.

Sauron looked Voldemort up and down and smirked, "It appears your darkness is as big as mine."

Voldemort giggles "Thanks....I think."


	2. Under Magical Lock and Key

Disclaimer: The plot and only the plot belong to us.

 Warning: In later chapters there will be slash which means male/male pairings (such as Draco/Harry, Legolas/Aragorn and a few other implied relationships). If this bothers you then click the back button now! 

Summery/Plot: Voldemort and Sauron get together in order to enforce their angry wrath upon the 'heroes' that often cause the failure of their evil plans…Sadly, it doesn't go the way they planned and chaos ensues! 

Chapter 2: Under Magical Lock and Key

Harry stood in his dormitory, which had been his home for the better part of the past seven years. Numbly, he packed his belongings, with but one thought replaying in his mind--Malfoy's hand reaching out to greet his in an offer of truce.  He still couldn't bring himself to believe that his long time adversary was now…on his side? Shock was coursing through him making him feel an odd sensation he placed as disbelief when it was really--

"Come on, Harry! The train leaves in ten minutes!" the familiar, chiding but friendly voiced forced him from his thoughts. Hermione was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips in the typical bossy-Hermione way. Harry quickly finished his packing, shoving everything into his trunk and forcing it closed.

"I'm coming, 'Mione," said Harry as he picked up his heavy trunk with ease-given the lithe build Quidditch had given him. After he had gotten down the stairs and entered the common room where he had spent hundreds of hours (half of them, not studying), he heard a loud crash and a series of bumps from the stairs he had just come down from. 

"_Had anyone still been up there? I thought for sure everyone had gone," thought Harry._

He dropped his trunk and walked over to the stairs.  A remembrall bounced down the last few steps and hit the side of his right boot.  

"Neville," said Harry, shaking his head and chuckling.

The scene that greeted him was an open trunk and its contents spilled all over the floor. From beneath a large pile of clothing a hand waved wildly and Harry could hear the muffled cries of 'help'.

Harry grabbed Neville's hand and with one swift movement, lifted the boy to his feet. He looked up shyly at Harry. Neville hadn't changed much since their first year, still quite a bit shorter than out dear Harry, his dark brown hair falling around his head- quite messily at the moment, and he was still very much accident prone.

"Hi-ya Harry. Thanks." Neville said before removing a sock that clung to his left ear. Harry, forcing himself not to smile, started to gather Neville's belongings and shove them into his trunk. A small toad leapt out of a small jar and down the stairs. Harry was glad that Neville didn't see it- the last thing he wanted to do was go 'toad hinting'. Dumbledore will find him and send him to Neville's gran. That was that.

"We better hurry, the train is going to leave without us," said Harry glancing at his watch. Five minutes later, Harry and Neville were rushing themselves to the train,

Neville, after falling several times, had put a spell on his trunk to have it carry itself (and although this would seem like a good idea, the trunk kept hitting Neville square in the head. Again, Harry tried not to laugh...much.)

After around ten minutes of rushing down familiar hallways- only seeing one ghost (Peeves, who had found it funny to make Neville fall over onto Harry, using the floating trunk as his tool) which Harry was glad about, he didn't want to stand there for twenty minutes talking to the 'friendly' ghosts, such as Nearly-Headless Nick. Harry and Neville had made it to the hallway that would lead them to the carriages. Hermione was standing with Ron in the doorway; she looked back at the two boys puzzled.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry said, sounding a little out of breath, but nothing compared to Neville who had his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

"The bloody door won't open." Ron said. He kicked the door, and then grasped his foot, wincing from the pain as Hermione giggled, snickering something like "Boys."

Harry scratched his head, what the hell? He looked around the hallway where the four stood. "Are you sure? I mean..." Harry's words were cut off by the sound of footsteps running swiftly down the stairs. Another seventh year, well now a quote on quote licensed wizard as they all were now, entered the hallway looking rather handsome. He held a book in one hand, and scanned it with the other. He was tall and well built; his blonde hair was no longer worn in a slicked back manner, so it fell into his gray-blue eyes, making him an alluring in a sort of innocent way- which he would probably hate.

 "Oh GREAT." Ron said loudly so that Draco could hear him. Draco looked up at them with his sad eyes, and almost uncharacteristically, he didn't force the usual icy malice into his gaze. Ron was taken aback. Harry was just staring, he had only seen Draco like this once, which had been, what? Last night? Harry shivered. He had no idea why, but there was something about seeing Draco like this, it made him, well seem normal. All his defenses down, and he looked so vulnerable, almost childlike. And cute, Harry thought but shoved the thought out of his head.

 "What are you doing still here?" Draco asked in a quiet voice as he closed to book he was leafing through. He glanced at Hermione and then back to Harry, he didn't expect an answer from Neville, let alone Ron.

 "Well, you git, the door won't bloody open. Any other dumb questions??" said Ron exasperatedly, and walking stiffly beside Harry, as if expecting Draco to curse Harry at any given moment. Draco looked at Ron, with a small hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'll go get Dumbledore, since we all can't apparate to him- we're in Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled appropriately- evidently someone besides her had read Hogwarts: A History or maybe he had just heard Hermione when she told Harry and Ron countless times. Draco ran his hand through his hair, making it fall back into its place in his eyes. He lingered for a moment, eyes flickering over Harry before he dashed up the stairs from where he came.

 "Harry," Ron said after he was sure Draco was out of hearing distance. His friend was still staring after his long-term archenemy.

"Hmmm?" Harry looked at the tiled floor.

"I think Malfoy wants to snog you."

"WHAT?!?!" Harry said looking purposefully down the opposite hallway from where Ron, Neville and Hermione were standing as he felt his face turn scarlet.

"I said," Ron started. "That I think Malfoy wants to snog you." Ron's voice was dry; there was no hatred or sarcastic undertone to mock what he was saying.

As soon as Harry felt the heat leave his face, he turned to look upon his friend and turned his blazing green eyes on him. "How thick can you get Ron? You must've completely lost it, y'know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing right through Harry with her superior intellect. I wonder what she thinks she knows so well, Harry thought.

"What's that noise??" Neville said, finally chiming into their conversation. Harry strained his ears and heared a faint whisper among the silence that filled the halls eerily.

"There's a fell voice on the air!" As soon as Harry said this he felt his eyes furrow and he looked at Hermione. Why had he said that? Where had he heard those words before? Didn't Leg... He shook his head.

"Um, Harry," 'Mione said her voice filled with a certain distain as she walked towards Harry, forming a small circle between the four of them. "I think we're getting a bit mixed up- that wasn't even in OUR series."

"Oh...right."


	3. Of Dinner Parties, Drunken Dwarves, and ...

Disclaimer: Only the plot is ours. The characters belong to the ones who created them, J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the only song that belongs to us is the one Gimli sings. 'Put on a Happy Face' is not ours and I do not know who wrote it…sorry.

Warning: In later chapters there will be slash which means male/male pairings (such as Draco/Harry, Legolas/Aragorn and a few other implied relationships). 

Summery/Plot: Voldemort and Sauron get together in order to enforce their angry wrath upon the 'heroes' that often cause the failure of their evil plans…Sadly, it doesn't go the way they planned and chaos ensues! 

Chapter 3: Of Dinner Parties, Drunken Dwarves, and Unexpected Trips

Legolas Greenleaf stared off into the distance, his eyes wandering over the grassy hills. Behind him he could hear happy voices and laughter (not to mention a very drunk Gimli singing dwarf drinking songs) coming from the hall that connected to the small garden-like area where he now stood.  He could not celebrate now; he had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen.  Legolas shifted his feet slightly as he heard footsteps approach.  He knew who the approaching person was without even having to look at him. 

"Come, Legolas, you are missing the celebration," said Aragorn as he stopped beside Legolas. 

"Something is not right," said Legolas, moving his gaze from the land to Aragorn, "Something is going to happen, something terrible."

"It can not be Sauron," said Aragorn in a quick, almost hushed voice, "He is dead. Dead and gone, the ring is destroyed."

"There are other evils in the world besides Sauron.""Are you sure?" asked Aragorn, "Are you sure something is going to happen?"

"Have I ever led you wrong before?" asked Legolas, almost bitterly."We will talk about it tonight with the others," said Aragorn, "For now, come back to the party."

With that Aragorn turned and walked back into the noisy hall. Legolas sighed watching Aragorn go before following him into the hall. And once setting foot inside, he instantly regretted it. All of the Fellowship was sitting around a table but Gimli who was standing atop it, singing a large mug of ale back and forth and singing loudly.

                                    "Oh! Behind the mithril coat

                                    And the wild mane of hair!

                                    Past the rock hard voice and long, coarse beard,

                                    You'll find the face of my lady fair.

                                    Oh! She dances like forge fire

                                    And loves her share of beer!

                                    I once saw her on a wonderful 'morn

                                    Inside a tavern very near.

                                    An' she was singing;

                                    'A pint and a keg, a cup or two,

                                                Come one, come all my boys and pick up a drink!'

                                    'A shot and a mug, a goblet or two,

                                                Come one, come all my boys and pick up a drink!'"

Gimli suddenly went tumbling off the table and landed on his backside. He grinned up at Legolas, "Ah, there ya are, elf, my lad! Will you dance with me?"

"No, Gimli, I'd prefer to sit this one out," said Legolas, sitting down beside Aragorn and leaning back in his chair. 

Frodo, who sat on the other side of Legolas, frowned in concern at the elf's behavior, "Is everything alright, Legolas?"

"I do not think so, Frodo. I have a feeling that something dreadful is going to happen," replied the elf, quietly, "Aragorn says we shall talk about it tonight."

"Is there to be a meeting tonight, then? asked Sam, who had been listening in on, Frodo and Legolas' conversation.

"Yes, there is Samwise Gamgee but lets not talk about it now," said Aragorn, "It is a meeting for the Fellowship and the Fellowship alone."

"Which means he doesn't want Arwen there," whispered Merry with a laugh. 

"Ah, she's a kind elf but she's not as fair as the fair Galadriel," slurred Gimli, "No fair lady is as fair as the fairest lady fair Galadriel of the fair elven folk with her fair golden hair and fair skin of the fairest silk. She is the fairest of them all!"

"How many times do you reckon he can say fair in a sentence?" asked Pippin.

"I bet if we give him a few more drinks we can get him to use a whole sentence saying only fair," replied Merry.

"I'd say at least six mugs," said Pippin.

"Oh, I don't know, Pippin, I'd say eight."

"Would you make a bet on it?" asked Pippin.

"Three pints of ale, four boxes of lembas, two pounds of fresh mushrooms, and choice pickings of Farmer Maggots crop."

"You're on," said Pippin with a grin. 

"If you ask my opinion," said Gandalf, casting a quite disapproving glare at Merry and Pippin before continuing, "She is not the lady she once was. Being a Queen of men has changed her. Elrond was correct in saying that she belonged with her people."

"Elessar!" cried Arwen as she hurried over from the other side of the hall and laid her arm upon Aragorn's arm, "Come and speak with Éowyn and Faramir with me, it is after all your job as King to mingle. You can't just speak to your friends the whole time."

Legolas watched Arwen as she walked over and began talking to Aragorn. To those who did not know the elf they would see nothing odd in the way he looked upon her, as always his eyes seemed to hold a distant, sad wisdom but to those who knew him for as long as the Fellowship had would notice that his gaze had hardened and grown cold and angry at Arwen's intrusion. 

Aragorn nodded to his friends, smiling slightly, before standing and walking off towards Éowyn and Faramir arm in arm with Arwen.

Legolas frowned only slightly, and muttered a soft curse in elvish. 

"If only she was fair like the fair lady fair Galadriel," began Gimli, as Merry and Pippin, who had obviously been goading him into talking, snickered, "But then again no fair lady will ever be as fair as the fairest lady of them all, fair queen of the fair race of elves, fair Galadriel!"

"Will you close your mouth, Gimli son of Gloin!" cried Gandalf.

Legolas stood up, "I am going outside, it is very stifling in here. I could do with some fresh air."

Nodding to them, Legolas headed back out of the hall, waiting for nightfall. 

ÏabÒ

Eve had finally fallen and it found the Fellowship sitting inside the King's private chambers discussing. Most of the conversation was being held by Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf. The hobbits for the most part stayed silent and listened, only putting in a comment or two here and there.

"Legolas, I think there is no reason to worry," said Gimli, "The darkness that hung over this land is gone."

"Maybe it does not come from this land," said Gandalf.

"I think the Elf has just been away from the forest too long. He is losing sense of himself," said Gimli.

"And you, Dwarf, have been at the drink too long. You are forgetting how to address your friends," said Aragorn, eyes narrowing.

"I trust, Legolas," said Frodo, "I think he has felt something."

"Aye, I agree with Mr. Frodo. He's an elf and he knows about these things," said Sam.

"Then if that is the way we all feel," said Gandalf and at everyone's nod he continued, "We must do something about it."

"But what are we going to do?" asked Merry, "We don't even know what or where it is."

"Maybe if we sit here long enough it'll just drop on our laps," said Pippin.

A knock forced all eyes to turn to the door. Aragorn sighed and looked at his friends, "Come in."

"It's probably Arwen," muttered Merry.

"Who's not as fair as the fairest lady fair, the fair Galadriel," said Pippin, imitating Gimli, accent and all. 

"Ah, close your trap, young hobbit," grumbled Gimli.

"A-hem, your majesty," said the Kings steward as he stepped in, "There is someone here to see you and your friends."

"Who is it?" asked Aragorn.

"He says his name is Peter Pettigrew, your majesty," said the steward, slowly pronouncing the odd sounding name, "And he says he is here with a message from his Lord and master."

"Very well, show him in," sighed Aragorn

"Peter Pettigrew?" What kind of name is that?" asked Sam.

"I bet he's a dwarf," muttered Legolas.

The door opened, and a fat balding man shuffled in, "A-hem, I come bearing news from his great evilness, the Lord Voldemort whose darkness is only slightly smaller then that of the great but now dead Sauron."              

"And what would this news be?" asked Aragorn, standing up.

"POOF!" cried Peter and he pulled out what looked like a wand, and cried out a few more unintelligible words.

The room began to spin and Legolas could swear that the man called Peter had turned into a rat. Suddenly, it felt as if he had been grabbed   about the ankle and pulled downward through the floor.  He and the others had only been falling for mere seconds when they came to a stop, all of them landing with a loud crash onto hard stone floor.

"What happened?" groaned Merry as he struggled to sit up but was unable to since he was beneath Pippin.

"We poofed," said Pippin

"We noticed that, Pip, now could you please get off me!" cried Merry.

"You don't have to yell at me," said Pippin, as he stood up, "I was only answering your question."

"Looks like the Elf was right," said Gimli.

"And you mistrusted him," said Aragorn.

"Let it go, Aragorn, you did not trust me either," said Legolas, "And I can understand why…We all want peace so badly to think evil has been born again is terrifying and saddening…"

"I wonder where we are," said Gandalf.

"Bloody hell," came a voice from their left.

Almost in unison the Fellowship looked over in direction of the voice. The voice had come from a young red head that stood in a large group of other people. The red head stood in a small group with children that appeared around his age--a dark tousled haired and green eyed boy bearing a strange scar who was staring at them all in wary amazement, a frizzy haired girl, a pale haired and grey eyed boy who watched them all with guarded interest, and a pudgy, brown haired boy whose wide eyes and gaping mouth betrayed his fear.  Behind the group of children stood a brown haired (though it was silvering slightly), amber eyed, middle-aged man and next to him was a large black dog. 

"Oh, my," said the amber-eyed man.

"Maybe someone should go get Dumbledore," suggested the red head.  

"I think it would be best if we all went to the Headmasters office," said the man.

"What is this place?" asked Aragorn, stepping forward. 

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the dark haired boy.

"Where in Middle Earth is this Hogwarts?" asked Frodo, "And who are all of you? Do you work for that wizard that brought us here?"

"Hogwarts isn't in Middle Earth it's somewhere in Britain," said the girl, "I've never heard of a Middle Earth."

"I don't think they are from around here, Granger," said the pale haired boy, "They're dressed as if they've just walked off the pages of some muggle fantasy book."

"I don't think any of us work for the one who brought you here…What was his name?"

The Fellowship glanced at each other and there was a moment of silence, none of them able to remember what his name was.

"Voldemort," said Legolas.

The pudgy haired boy's eyes widened at the mention of the wizard and fell backwards, while the rest of the group stared at the Fellowship with wide eyes.

"That is not a good sign," said Gandalf, "I think you should take us to this Dumbledore person straight away."

ÏabÒ

"Hehe, so did you do it?" giggled Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord, they have all been sent to Hogwarts castle," replied Peter.

"And did you say it?" asked Voldemort.

"Ah, no m'lord, I'm sorry," stammered Peter, "But I didn't think they would get it…I mean, they don't even have movies where they come from."

"You…you didn't say it?" said Voldemort and then he slumped back into his chair and then he covered his face with his hands and cried out loudly, "You've gone and ruined everything! That's it! I don't want to do this whole revenge thing anymore; Peter ruined my whole evil plan!"

Sauron sighed and rubbed his temples as Voldemort sobbed loudly, "He has a point, Voldemort. I don't think they would have understood 'I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.' Even I don't get it and I am all knowing and all powerful."

"But I wanted him to say it and this was my idea in the first place!" whined Voldemort unhappily.

"If it helps, your darkness, I did say 'poof' instead…" said Peter, nervously.

"Poof? I…well, I kind of like that," stated Voldemort, "Very well then, you won't be beaten tonight, Wormtail."

"Ah, thank you, m'lord."

Voldemort stood up grinning, "We best be going now, Wormtail. We have a Deatheaters meeting and a nice rousing chorus of 'Put on a Happy Face' to sing and then we will practice our new theme song."

"Of course, O' evil one," said Peter.

            Nodding, Voldemort stood up and began singing as he walked out of the room;

                                    "Gray skies are gonna to clear up  
                                    Put on a happy face!  
                                    Brush off the clouds and cheer up  
                                    Put on a happy face!

                                    Take off that gloomy mask of tradgey it's not your style!

                                    You'd looks so good that you'd be glad you decided to smile!"

The rest of the song was cut off as Voldemort shut the door behind him. Sauron sighed, staring at the closed door.  Suddenly sound burst from behind the closed door, 

                                    "Pick out a pleasant outlook!  
                                    Stick out that noble chin!  
                                    Wipe off that full of doubt look!  
                                    Slap on a happy grin!  
  
                                    And spread sunshine all over the place!  
                                    Just, put on a happy face!  
  
                                    Put on a happy face!  
                                    Put on a happy face!  
  
                                    And if you're feeling cross and bickerish  
                                    Don't sit and whine!  
                                    Think of banana splits and licorice!  
                                    And you'll feel fine…"

Voldemort had gotten the whole castle to join him in song…He had a certain power over people to get them do what he wanted. Either that or they just couldn't stand his whining tone. Sauron was surrounded by idiots…the best idiots of course. He would have nothing but the best and when it came down to Voldemort, no idiot was better. 


	4. They Came From Above

:::Disclaimer:::Only the plot is ours. The characters belong to the ones who created them, J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. (and by the way, if we owned Harry Potter, Draco and Harry would be snogging.. cause we like Draco, with Harry, covered in frosting..heh)

Warning: In later chapters there will be slash which means male/male pairings (such as Draco/Harry, Legolas/Aragorn and a few other implied relationships). If you don't like slash, then oh well cause we do

Summery/Plot: Voldemort and Sauron get together in order to enforce their angry wrath upon the 'heroes' that often cause the failure of their evil plans…Sadly, it doesn't go the way they planned and chaos ensues! 

~~~Sorry for the delay on this chapter but as it appears, Blaise is extremely slow at times-- no, not a Hufflepuff, I didn't think that Slytherins could be this bad-- well except Crabbe and Goyle.~~~

Btw: thanks to all our reviewers out there

**Chapter 4: They Came From Above**

Draco quickly made his way to Dumbledore's chamber. He was moving at such a pace that he didn't even really attention to where he was going; his mind was on his destination and the problem at hand. So, naturally, there was barely an instants warning before he crashed into a man just about his height. He had long whitish-blonde hair combed away from his face, which held a sour  expression.

"Father.." Draco tried to get himself together, over the last twenty-four hours he had changed drastically, or maybe he'd been changing all along and had been too stubborn to actually notice. He was attempting to make himself look like the snobby little boy he'd always been.

"Draco," said Lucius as Dumbledore peered over his shoulder almost comically. Draco set his jaw, trying not to crack a smile, and made motions as if to brush off dirt from where his father had touched him. Draco nodded to himself and then walked around his father (which was a way of showing him MUCH disrespect) to face the headmaster.

"Dumbledore sir, there are four students, well former students, who are unable to open the door to get to the carriages."

Dumbledore's wise face returned and his seemingly all-knowing eyes grew a bit brighter. "Ah," said Dumbledore, also gliding around Lucius. "I thought, something....strange was going on here...Lemon drop?" When Draco shook his head with a smile Dumbledore was already talking. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably and looked in his father's direction, and at this, Dumbledore lifted his hand as if to lead the way to a door on his left with a twinkle of understanding in his eye.

Lucius muttered something under his breath and then stalked off down the hall. He was going off to see the only other wretched being in Hogwarts- Severus Snape.

Draco walked ahead of the headmaster into the office where to figures jumped apart almost guiltily. One, was the infamous Sirius Black, who everyone believed to be a murderer-- everyone except those who knew the truth. Sirius had a huge dopey grin on his face, and his vast dark eyes looked extremely happy-- which was something that had been seldomly seen in him lately. The other was Draco's third year professor who had been secretly employed here at the school for a special course (mainly for the trio but Draco had been lucky enough to have talked to Dumbledore about his changed views), Remus Lupin was straightening out his somewhat wrinkled clothes and then attempted to comb down his tousled hair with his slender fingers.

"D-(cough)Draco," Remus said in a shaky voice as Dumbledore entered the office his smile visible through his long, silvery beard. "We were just discussing...uh.." Remus glanced at Sirius and then back to Dumbledore and Draco. Since, noticing Remus' lack of an explanation, Draco supplemented one, even though he'd much rather the truth (two adults snogging session is always more interesting.)

"Weren't you two just discussing the fact that four former students can't manage to get out of the school?" Draco looked down at his hand and then looked up at the two adults with a bowed head. "Since, Harry is so close to Sirius, I figured he should know what's going on...and both of them could possibly help figure everything out. Right Professor Dumbledore sir?" Dumbledore mumbled something and walked over to his desk and made a motion for the three to sit down. But, given the lack of a third chair and the fact that Draco had slithered into one already, Remus sat down and Sirius (with one of his huge grins plastered on his face) sat on Lupin's lap.

"Well, I suppose, that we should get our young trapped wizards, and anyone else who is still here together. Draco, why don't you, and Harry go check any other entrances you might know of, and show Lupin the door. Sirius, I think it would be safe if for now you go around in your other form for now. And, I'll get everyone else together...agreed?" They all nodded and as Draco got up he glanced at Remus and Sirius who looked incredibly cute at the moment. _I hope I can be that happy one day, I wonder if Harry would have any objections...Bloody hell. Harrell never think of me that way. _

Draco led Remus and Sirius to where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were waiting. Immediately, Ron and Hermione jumped up and both shot a glance at Harry once they spotted Draco, Remus and Sirius in the shape of a large dog.__

"Hello everyone," said Remus, sounding relieved that he was no longer alone (not counting Sirius) with Lucius Malfoy's son. It wasn't exactly that he didn't trust young Draco, it was more like he didn't trust his father who had hated him during their school years and still hated him for the company he kept. Hermione hustled over and hugged Remus lightly then started to pat Snuffles as she glanced towards Draco. She smiled to herself, knowing that he was checking Harry out....again.

Remus walked over to the door and tested it, well, basically tried to open it. Then, pulling out his wand, he tapped the door then said, "Alohomora" and was thrown ten feet in the air.

"I guess we should've told him that I tried that one already," Ron stated as all six of them ran over to Remus who was rubbing his head where it had hit the ground. Looking slightly dazed, he managed to get to his feet, leaning on Neville and then smiled reassuringly at them all. 

"Well," said the ex-professor as he brushed dirt off his shabby clothes, "I think, Draco and Harry, should do what Dumbledore wanted and check out the other entrances. If I'm not mistaken, you still have The Marauders Map? I'm going to try a few more spells."

With that, Remus turned back to the door, run his fingers through his slightly silvered amber colored hair and began muttering to himself about spells, dark curses, and possible repelling charms and occasionally glancing down at the large black dog that stood at his side.

Ron glared maliciously at Draco who seemed not to notice as Harry rummaged through his trunk. Harry had planned to leave the map behind in the Gryffindor Tower so that others could access its 'wisdom' but he didn't quite feel like parting with it. Aside from the Invisibility cloak and a few pictures it was all he had that for memories of his parents.

"I'm telling you 'Mione," whispered Ron, "Whether he wants to snog

Harry or not, he's still a Malfoy and a Slytherin! He'll curse Harry the first chance he gets!"

"Honestly, Ron. I really don't think that Draco would do anything to hurt Harry...and it's kind of sweet that he wants to snog him…Adorable even."

Neville looked at the two hopelessly and asked, "What does 'snog' mean?"

Draco turned his head slightly so he could have a clearer view of the three following him and Harry. He had wished to get a few moments alone with Harry, so they could talk. He didn't care about what, he just wanted to be alone with Harry and be able to enjoy his company-- but now with Granger and Weasel, er, Hermione, Ron and Neville trailing close behind them, he lost hope in engaging in a real conversation. Draco sighed.

"Something wrong, Draco?" asked Harry, peering into Draco's eyes-- he hadn't realized that Harry had been glancing at him every two seconds since they had left the main hallway.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just wondering what will happen if this exit doesn't work either," Draco said as he smiled faintly. Turning a corner sharply, they stopped in front of  a one-eyed witch. 

"Okay, this is the last one," Harry said as he looked back at the map and then muttered "Mischief managed" as he tapped it with his wand. 

Ron stalked up and nonchalantly elbowed Draco, separating him from Harry. Hermione was still a few feet behind helping Neville get up after he tripped over his left foot. 

"Yeah, so," said Ron, looking at the witch. "Who wants to be thrashed this time? I vote Draco." Hermione took two large steps and slapped Ron on the back of the head.

"Honestly Ron, why can't you try to be nice for once? I think I'll tell your mother, maybe she'll beat some sense into you." Ron looked at Hermione through hurt eyes.

"Bloody hell. 'Mione, you're awfully abusive today...how come you weren't like this last night? I wouldn't have minded much." Hermione blushed furiously as the other three laughed.

"So now you're up to admitting to be dating? It only took you guys three years."

"Well, Harry, at least we went for what we wanted," Hermione said as her eyes flickered towards Draco, whose slivery eyes (as she expected) were locked on Harry's lithe figure.

"Right." Harry turned to the door; hiding is face from his friends which had turned a deep scarlet. "I guess I'll do him--er, it, I'll do it. I'll be the one to see if this exit works."

Draco's eyes were smiling and everyone else was trying to withhold their giggles-er laughter (giggling is more along the lines of what our dear Voldie does).

"Dissendium!" but with Harry's luck he too was thrown like everyone one else had, except, he wasn't thrown ten feet, just five-- and he landed on top of Draco.

"Ow," the once Slytherin said looking up into The-Boy-Who-Lived's eyes. Harry pushed himself up so all his weight was on his knees which were placed on both sides of  Draco's slender hips, and was locked in a deep stare with him. Harry leaned in close so his face was within inches from Malfoy's. "Sorry," he said, lips brushing Draco's. Harry felt the once Slytherin shiver beneath him and his emerald eyes flickered down to Draco's pale lips that were slightly parted, taking in shallow breaths. Harry's face leaned in closer, vanquishing the few remaining inches that stood between them...and then..........pushed himself gracefully to his feet. Draco looked up at the figure towering over him, slightly disappointed, and then grasped Harry's extended hand and pulled himself up to his feet.

"Well," Hermione said with large eyes. "I guess that exit doesn't work. Ahem, I guess we can go see if Professor Lupin had any luck."

"Honestly, Hermione, can't you just call him by his name. We've known him for years and he isn't even a bloody teacher anymore," said Ron, who was, because of the whole Draco/Harry situation, in a bad mood.

The four walked back to the main hallway mostly in silence, except for the occasional times when Neville fell over his feet.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Lupin gathered himself onto his feet, staring hopelessly at the door in front of him before his companion trotted over to his side and gave him an encouraging nod. Lupin felt his heart melt as he lost him self in Sirius's large black eyes.

Hermione walked up beside her former professor, holding Ron firmly by her side as she watched the lover's in while locked in a deep stare. I knew it, Hermione thought and after a long moment she decided to let her presence known.

"Ahem!" Lupin jumped and gasped-- who would've thought that out of a former defense against the dark arts teacher- let alone a werewolf.

."Jumpy are we?" Hermione was smiling keenly as her captive, Ron, snorted at her. Neville walked over to them and started patting Sirius absently as he stared off into space.

"Just trying to figure out a way to open this blasted door," Remus stated exasperatedly. "Hermione, you wouldn't happen to have any ideas would you?"

Ron grunted, his face twisted with confused anger as he kept looking at Harry and Draco who were walking awkwardly side by side and kept glancing at each other with shy childish grins appearing on Harry's face.

"Um, not really Professor, er Remus--Mr. Lupin...anyways, you've probably already tried what I would have suggested."

"Hi," Harry said to Lupin with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, and then smiled again sheepishly.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash about ten feet away from them, it seemed as if a group of people had just fallen out of nowhere. One was a dwarf sprawled in front with a long red tangled beard who seemed to be swearing to himself. Then there where four children looking folk who, by there appearance, looked older then Harry-- he thought maybe they were midgets with large hairy feet or something to that extent. One of them had kind of sandy hair, who seemed to be helping out another one with dark hair and a sullen _expression, and the other two looked like, well, short versions of Fred and George--minus the red hair of course. Another was a raven haired man dressed in black and wielding a sword-- then a sort of mysterious wizard who resembled Dumbledore with a long white beard quite a lot, and a fair haired elf with a wise _expression looking almost unaffected by the fall (who to Harry's standards looked quite sexy...probably because he kind reminded him of Draco...)

"What happened?" groaned one of the 'little people' as he struggled to sit up but couldn't because another little person (..hm...Halfling, Harry thought that sounds familiar) was on top of him.

"We poofed," said the one who was sitting atop him.

"We noticed that, Pip, now could you please get off me!" cried the little one.

"You don't have to yell at me," said the one called Pip, as he stood up, "I was only answering your question."

"Looks like the Elf was right," said the Dwarf who had gotten to his feet while the other two were quarreling.

"And you mistrusted him," said the raven haired man.

"Let it go, Aragorn, you did not trust me either," said the sexy, but not as sexy as Draco, elf, "And I can understand why…We all want peace so badly to think evil has been born again is terrifying and saddening…"

"I wonder where we are," said the Dumbledore look alike.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as the others continued to stare at them in astonishment. The strange group of people looked over in their direction, most likely assessing each one of them. 

"Oh, my," said Lupin.

"Maybe someone should go get Dumbledore," suggested Ron. 

"I think it would be best if we all went to the Headmasters office," Lupin said as he glanced down to Sirius for agreement.

"What is this place?" asked the man, Aragorn, stepping forward. 

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Harry sternly.

"Where in Middle Earth is this Hogwarts?" asked one of the little men who weren't fighting, "And who are all of you? Do you work for that wizard that brought us here?"

"Hogwarts isn't in Middle Earth it's somewhere in Britain," Hermione said, "I've never heard of a Middle Earth."

"I don't think they are from around here, Granger," said Draco calmly, "They're dressed as if they've just walked off the pages of some muggle fantasy book."

"I don't think any of us work for the one who brought you here…What was his name?"

The strange group glanced at each other and there was a moment of silence, none of them able to remember what his name was.

"Voldemort," said the sexy, but not as sexy as Draco, elf.

Harry felt his eyes widen, and kept his eyes locked on the strange group before him. He heard Neville fall over but knew no one would help him up this time.

"That is not a good sign," said the Dumbledore look alike, "I think you should take us to this Dumbledore person straight away."

::Sorry for the slight tease there, and sorry its not a very action-packed chapter, we promise the next one will be better!!! Snoggage you ask?? Possibly XD::


	5. There's A First Time For Everything

Disclaimer: Sadly, the wonderful characters of both Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings do not belong to either of us. The plot, however, which was thought up during a long, boring block of Spanish, does. 

Warning: In later chapters there will be slash which means male/male pairings--Draco/Harry, Legolas/Aragorn, Remus/Sirius. If this bothers you then click the back button now! Oh...and if you don't like the story don't bother to leave a review…flames are mean and pointless.

Summery/Plot: Voldemort and Sauron get together in order to enforce their angry wrath upon the 'heroes' that often cause the failure of their evil plans…Sadly, it doesn't go the way they planned and chaos ensues! 

Chapter 5: There's A First Time For Everything

Professor Dumbledore looked at the strange gathering that stood before him, it faintly reminded him of the Passamaquoddy Convention of '73 (which was a gathering of genius oddities or was it oddities that were geniuses or odd geniuses?)…He smiled to himself.  To his left stood those from Hogwarts, most of which were bordering on looking amazed but were suspiciously keeping it hidden from the strange visitors (All except Hagrid who was gaping at them with open mouthed amazement and Mr. Longbottom whose eyes were practically bugging out of his head), Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom (who had to be revived upon being brought into his office), Draco Malfoy (who Albus gleeful noticed was standing close to Harry Potter), Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape (who looked very displeased at being disturbed, Lucius Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, Sibyl Trelawney ( who was trying her very best to look mystical), Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black in his human form (Neville had to be brought back from another faint after Sirius had taken human form). 

To his right stood the outlandish bunch of characters that claimed to come from a land called Middle Earth. First, there was the wizard, Gandalf who reminded him greatly of an eccentric somebody though he couldn't recall who. He sat in a chair, staring off into nowhere as he smoked his pipe, apparently in deep thought. He had a long white beard, wore a strange hat, and carried a staff. Behind him to his right, his hand on the hilt of his sword was a muggle named Aragorn. Now this man, who had a mystifying air about him, reminded Albus of Sevi but that was only because of the unkempt appearance of his hair so maybe he was more like Sirius…all dark and mysterious--or it could be a combination of the two. Yes, that was it, dark and mysterious but badly in need of some decent shampoo. Standing as close as he could to the man without looking conspicuous was a rather handsome elf by the name of Legolas. This elf, noted Dumbledore, had particularly nice hair--long blond hair that was much nicer than Lucius Malfoy's. The headmaster smiled, apparently he hadn't been the only one to notice the elf's nice hair, Sevi also had--he kept glancing in the elf's direction. Next, huddled in a group, were the short, big-footed beings that called themselves Hobbits. The first one who seemed to stand out of the group called himself Frodo Baggins, and the Headmaster saw something in this Hobbits face that was greatly reminiscent of young Harry Potter. Standing beside him was a…slightly chubby Hobbit called Samwise Gamgee. Sam had a Hufflepuff air about him, loyal, and trustworthy especially towards Frodo or so it appeared. Then there was Meriadoc Brandybuck also called Merry and Peregrin Took also called Pippin who despite seriousness of the situation had a twinkle of laughter in their eyes. Now these two seemed to carry as much mischief about them as all Marauders put together. Finally there was the dwarf named Gimli. Now on a bad day, Albus Dumbledore would have said that the dwarf looked like the result of a horrible pairing between a Goblin and a House Elf, but since he was happy and stuffed on Lemon Drops the thought barely skimmed his mind. He would have been easily missed if it wasn't for his constant belching, loud voice, and fondness for food. 

"What exactly is 'poofing'?" asked Ron, looking over at Dumbledore.

"I expect it is an amateur form of 'bamfing', Mr. Weasley," replied the wise, aged Headmaster. 

Ron raised a brow and glanced at Hermione for an explanation. She just shook her head, either not knowing what the Headmaster meant or not wanting to even bother explaining it. 

 "Lemon Drop, anyone?" asked Albus Dumbledore, motioning towards a large basket of said candy. 

Gandalf looked up his brows furrowing in curiosity as he took a piece of the offered candy and popped it into his mouth, smiling slightly. The four Hobbits, never the ones to pass up food, immediately followed suit.  

"Now, if I understand correctly you were brought here by Lord Voldemort via Peter Pettigrew who is in cahoots with a Lord Sauron, a dark wizard from Middle Earth who was destroyed when the ring containing all his power was tossed into a fiery volcano," said the Headmaster.

"Apparently so," replied Gandalf.

"And you said that no spell would open the doors Remus?" asked Albus, turning to look at the werewolf.

"That's correct," said Remus Lupin, "And I can't even properly identify what spell is being used. It appears be a series of spells woven together with magic from both worlds."

"Appears," muttered Severus, "He has no idea what he is talking about. It's just his excuse for not being able to recognize and dispel a simple dark arts charm."

"He was thrown across a room, I wouldn't call that a simple dark arts charm," growled Sirius.

"Maybe it is a curse," suggested the kooky Divination professor, Trelawney.

"Oh you and your curses," snapped Minnie…uh, Minerva, "This is cursed, that is cursed!"

The whole gathering, minus Sibyl who was looking displeased and the Fellowship who were completely clueless, snickered.

"Curious…very curious," said Professor Dumbledore, "Well, there isn't much we can do but wait."

"Wait and see what they do?" asked Gandalf, "Just what I was thinking. Excellent idea."

"That's bloody frightening…It's like their reading each others mind," said Ron.

Dumbledore lip's twitched into a slight smile, "It'd be unreasonable to use the school dormitories…So instead we will be using one of the older dormitories that were once used for visiting schools. The house elves have kept it clean and it is of logical size so I believe it will do quiet nicely."

"…Where is it?" asked Hermione.

"Where is what Ms. Granger?" asked the Headmaster.  

"The room." 

"Ah, yes, it is behind the portrait of the castle. To enter all you have to do is knock the portrait castle's door," explained Dumbledore, "I'm sure Sevi...erus would not mind showing our guests the whereabouts of the dormitory entrance?"

"Of course, Headmaster," said Severus and he motioned for the Fellowship to follow him before walking out of the room. All but Gandalf followed Severus out of the room.

"The rest of you are dismissed as well," said Dumbledore.

He watched as one by one, the Hogwarts staff and ex-students walked out of his office. Once the door had been closed for a considerable amount of time, he smiled.

"How about a nice game of chess?" he asked Gandalf.

"Sounds excellent," said Gandalf, sitting up, "And if you don't mind I'd love another one of those Lemon Drop things."

Albus nodded his consent and they then began their game of chess…but he really wish he knew who this wizard, Gandalf reminded him of…he was so familiar. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Harry, Ron and I are going to talk to Professor McGonagall," said Hermione after they had exited the Headmasters office, "I need to talk to her about my internship."

"We are?" asked Ron.

"Alright, then," said Harry, "I'll meet you in the library, then."

Hermione nodded, grabbed her boyfriend by the wrist and dragged him off in the direction to the transfiguration professor.

Harry smiled slightly and started off to the library. Waving to Neville who sat on a window seat near, his nose buried in a Herbology book, he headed for the far back of the room. There rested the table that during Harry's long years at Hogwarts had become known as 'Hermione's Table'. He was planning on picking up a book and snuggling into the old armchair that he had claimed as his own, it rested by 'Hermione's Table' but when he turned the corner he found that it was already occupied by none other than Draco Malfoy.  He was sprawled across the armchair, a book in hand. His hair was falling across his face while his eyes that were totally absorbed in what they were reading, slowly flickered over the page. 

_"Here's my chance," _thought Harry, _"I'm all alone with Draco Malfoy…"_

Taking a deep, quiet breath Harry sat down at 'Hermione's Table' in the chair closest to where Draco sat. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hey, Draco," said a voice from Draco's left. He knew right away the voice belonged to Harry Potter.

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Draco and he looked up at Harry with a smile but inside he frowned.

_"He could never love me…"_

"Is, um, anything wrong?" asked Harry, "You've seemed unhappy."

Draco blinked and sat up straight. Trying and failing to hide the surprise in his voice, "You've noticed?"

"Of course I've noticed," said Harry, "Why wouldn't I…You haven't been acting like yourself?"

Draco laughed derisively, "You mean I haven't been acting like a stuck-up, slimy git?"

Harry stammered, "No, that's not what I mean at all."

Draco could, to his dismay, feel his heart melt at Harry's attempt to not hurt his feelings. Yes, he really did like Harry but the idea of him going all soft over someone despite how much he had change from the haughty Slytherin he once had been, still unnerved him somewhat.

"There's no reason to lie to me, Harry. I know I was a real pain," said Draco, "You hated me, don't pretend that you didn't. I don't deserve that."

"Now don't say that," said Harry with a frown and he tentatively placed a hand on Draco's arm, "No one deserves to feel horrible if they really want to change for the better…If you truly feel sorry for what you did, that's all that matters."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Draco, "I've done nothing but been mean to you all our years at Hogwarts."

"Well, I…I…," said Harry, his eyes quickly moving nervously to Draco's and then away again, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

_"Could he like me? No…not possible. He deserves better," _thought Draco, _"Well, why not? I am a Slytherin after all. It's worth taking the risk…"_

Taking a deep mental breath, Draco Malfoy leaned forward and kissed Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, upon the lips.

_"If this is torture," _he thought as the kiss became more intimate, _"Chain me to the wall!"_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"There's that dwarf," said Ron, nodding towards the short, red-bearded fellow that was walking towards him, "Doesn't look very approachable does he?"

`"Now, Ron, I'm sure he's perfectly nice after all he's friends with that char…I mean, that han…um…oh dear."

"Just go ahead and say it 'Mione," said Ron with a hint of resignation.

"With that charming, handsome, gorgeous elf, Legolas," said Hermione, letting out a lofty sigh and then she added quickly, "Not that he's my type."

"Ah, hullo, to ya," said Gimli heartily, stopping in front of Hermione and Ron, "Just having a look about, it's a big place ya got here."

That was enough to get Hermione started, she immediately told Gimli the in depth history of Hogwarts castle.

"You know quite a lot," commented Gimli.

"Well, that's Hermione for you," said Ron, "There's nothing she doesn't know. She was top of our class, best student Hogwarts has seen in years!"

"Intelligent and beautiful," said Gimli, "I have not seen the likes of such since I left the wood of the Elven queen, Galadriel. Ah, now there was a women."

"Me?" squeaked Hermione, "Oh, I don't know…"

"An' modest!" cried Gimli, "I think ya are the fairest lady I have ever set eyes upon. Pure in face an' soul!"

"Oh…thank you," said Hermione, laughing nervously.

Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered "'Mione, I think he's hitting on you…"

"Don't be silly, Ron," admonished Hermione. 

"She glows with an inner light as beautiful as mithril an' her eyes flicker like fire, holding the wisdom of the Elvish race an' the intelligence of great Kings and Queens," continued Gimli, "Not even a fine, buxom Dwarf lass could compare to ya."

 "Ah, thank you," stammered Hermione, "But Ron and I best be going, Harry is expecting us in the library…"

"Alright, fair Hermione," said the red-bearded dwarf, "I'll see ya soon, maybe over a drink."

"Um, okay, maybe…If I'm not busy," stuttered Hermione, "And I'm always very busy with Ron, I mean…I don't have much free time, my hands are usually full, not with Ron, with um, school work of course!"

Ron stifled a laugh as Hermione grabbed him about the arm and dragged him off in the direction of the library, leaving behind a very enamored Gimli behind. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_"I'm kissing Draco Malfoy and it's wonderful," _thought Harry,  _"I'm kissing…Bloody hell! I'm kissing Draco Malfoy!"_

Harry wretched himself away from Draco, his heart throbbing. He meet his silvery gaze, at the confusion and hurt behind Draco's eyes…and the love…was it love or lust? I want him so badly but this can't happen…this isn't right! Me and Draco--he's a Malfoy. He's changed though…I can see it. This is so confusing…I don't know whether I love him or not! I…I can't do this to him if I'm not sure. 

"Harry?" whispered Draco, his voice soft, almost brittle. 

"I...I'm sorry," stammered Harry, and he jumped to his feet and rushed out of the library, his thoughts racing and his heart pounding. 


	6. Good Night, Wet Dreams

Disclaimer: Sadly, the wonderful characters of both Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings do not belong to either of us. The plot, however, which was thought up during a long, boring block of Spanish, does. 

Warning: In later chapters there will be slash which means male/male pairings--Draco/Harry, Legolas/Aragorn, Remus/Sirius. If this bothers you then click the back button now! Oh...and if you don't like the story don't bother to leave a review…flames are mean and pointless.

Summery/Plot: Voldemort and Sauron get together in order to enforce their angry wrath upon the 'heroes' that often cause the failure of their evil plans…Sadly, it doesn't go the way they planned and chaos ensues! 

Oh! A  really really big thank you to our loyal readers and their reviews! Yay! :claps: 

**_Chapter 6: Good night, Wet dreams…_**

Aragorn was laying atop a bed of red silk that had golden colored leaves and rose petals strewn atop its sheets. He knew this because he was clad only up to the waist in loose-fitting black pants and could feel the soft, cool silk beneath him. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him.

Legolas was standing at the end of the bed, clad like he in only pants, but his pants were form-fitting green leather. Legolas was lithe, his entire body built like a whipcord—all muscle and bone.  His fair, golden hair fell across his pale shoulders like a veil. On his lips was the trace of a smile and his eyes sparkled softly with desire.

Aragorn drew a shuddering breath, trying to find the courage to say the words he never could. Legolas used his cat-like grace to make his way along the bed, crawling in a way that was reminiscent of a cat stalking its prey.  His gorgeous body gently brushed up against Aragorn's slightly, with just enough pressure to make Aragorn tremble with anticipation. Finally, after a few agonizing moments of temptation, with his hands pressed upon Aragorn's hips, Legolas was eye-to-eye with his beloved.

"Legolas…" Aragorn gasped, voice cracking slightly from his growing sense of loss of all self-control. Legolas bent down and traced the base of Aragorn's neck with his tongue and slowly made his way to Aragorn's mouth where he planted a passionate kiss.

The dark haired king's eyes were closed, his breath hitched in the back of his throat. He felt Legolas draw away from him…moving lower…

"Have you seen Harry Potter and his Wheezy?" Aragorn's heart stopped. What happened to Legolas's beautiful wise voice…and why was it suddenly replaced by this squeaky, annoying one?'

Aragorn opened his eyes to see a creature before him with large green eyes and grossly pink skin that somewhat resembled the deceased Gollum. The ugly little being was dressed in a tattered, polka-dotted tea cozy and two different colored socks—one maroon colored one and one that was decorated with rainbows. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Authors note: Yes, yes, we both know that you're all wishing our demise now. It's a short teaser of a chapter. But one of the authors ::COUGHCOUGHblaiseCOUGHCOUGH:: creativity had ADD :Blaise hangs her head in shame:. Anyway, next chapter should be done soon. Should is the key word there. And if isn't you have permission to stone Blaise to death. =D 


	7. Spooning At Dinner

Disclaimer: Sadly, the wonderful characters of both Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings do not belong to either of us. The plot, however, which was thought up during a long, boring block of Spanish, does. 

Warning: There is  slash in this story which means male/male pairings--Draco/Harry, Legolas/Aragorn, Remus/Sirius. If this bothers you then click the back button now! Oh...and if you don't like the story don't bother to leave a review…flames are mean and pointless.

Summery/Plot: Voldemort and Sauron get together in order to enforce their angry wrath upon the 'heroes' that often cause the failure of their evil plans…Sadly, it doesn't go the way they planned and chaos ensues!

Note: The unmentionable event that occurred  in book five that caused the passing of a certain somebody :sniffles unhappily: won't affect this story. He'll stay living in this just like he still lives here :Blaise and Sven tap over their hearts: Anyway, enjoy the story. 

A very big thanks to out loyal readers and reviewers. 

Chapter 7: Spooning at Dinner

As Harry sat atop the balcony, the winds called out to him, tousling his already messy hair far beyond recognition. A single crystalline tear slid down his pale cheek. Not from sorrow, rather, from fear and disbelief. He knew that he wanted Draco with all his being, and yet he didn't know why he ran away from him. Why he ran away from perhaps the only opportunity he'd ever get.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" Harry stammered as words and events coursed through his mind, making him feel as though everything was drawing him downward and with less than few things keeping him from go under. 

Harry leaned his head against the wall that was supporting him and closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the sounds of the night.

After what had seemed like an eternity, Harry heard the distant sound of oncoming footsteps. Distraught by this horrid intrusion, Harry had the insane thought of jumping into the dark abyss (and eventually crashing into the hard earth below leaving him to either a horrific death or a serious assortment of injuries—both would not be much fun for the boy-who-lived, as Harry was known…when he wanted to be known as just Harry, just Harry who feared being alone more than anything else).

A small creature, a hobbit, as they had claimed that they were called, had stormed out onto the balcony, head covered in a dark mess of hair and bright eyes that seemed to gleam with an inner fire.

"Hullo," Harry said in a quiet voice that was no louder than a whispering wind, but it was non-the-less heard by the little man. "You are…" Harry thought hard for a moment trying to summon the hobbit's name from his jumbled thoughts.

"Frodo, Frodo Baggins…and you are…?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry waited for a moment, forgetting that this man hailed from a different world and waited for the usual reaction that came from hearing his name, but he never got one. "You…don't know who I am?"

Frodo offered an innocent smile and shook his head.

"Good." 

~*~

After the house elf, Dobby as he said he was called left on his quest to find Harry Potter and 'his Wheezy' (what this was Aragorn did not want to know) Aragorn had gone back to sleep. This had been a very bad idea because he was plagued by yet another dream of Legolas but instead of their being one scantily clad elf there had been well over a dozen. A small smile spread across his face as he remembered the dream…

_He was once again lying on a silk bed though this time the bed seemed to take up the length of the room and sitting in  a circle around him was Legolas, no scratch that, a large number of Legolas' each of them dressed in a wide array of tight and revealing clothing. _

_"Am I in heaven?" asked Aragorn hopefully, his eyes wide with barely contained 'bliss'._

_Then one of them slowly crawled forward so that he was face-to-face with Legolas, Aragorn could feel the hot, sweet breath on his face and he shivered with pleasure._

_"No, love," The Legolas said with a devilish smirk on his face. "If you were in heaven, then I couldn't do this." With that, Legolas slid himself down, so that he was in the right position to…_

And that's when the dream ended; Aragorn remembered waking up totally put out. So in order to clear his…mind, he had decided to go for a walk about the castle.  

Aragorn was wandering the halls, searching for peace of mind. He was still confused and slightly frightened in what his little dream could have meant. Obviously it meant that he was _thoroughly into elves, especially the blonde…sexy…male ones. But anyway, he hadn't a clue what his current action should be. _

He stopped short and gazed down at his wedding band, he was so sure when the moment had come for him to marry his love, Arwen. But after coming to this place, he didn't know anymore. Aragorn felt as if he were torn in two, part of him wanted to tear Legolas' clothes off and make passionate love to him every chance he could, and the other…wait…the other part of him wanted to do the same thing too. Where the hell did the part that loved Arwen go to?

_'Maybe,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I never really loved Arwen. Maybe I've loved Legolas all along and never really wanted to admit to it because I was afraid of what everyone else would think and react to the heir to be in love with a man, well, an elf…a sensitive…gracious…smart…hot…sexy...DAMN IT MAN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!'_

Aragorn walked down the hallway, singing an odd song to himself that he himself didn't even know where it came from. "When a man loves a man, can't keep his mind on nothing else—he'll trade the world for the good thing he's found…When a man loves a man, deep down in his soul—oh hmmm…"

Aragorn stopped suddenly upon hearing soft footsteps. Far too soft to be coming from any of the mortals in this world, or his dwarf friend—he knew who it was without even analyzing the situation, Legolas. His love…er…friend. Aragorn knew that with Legolas' extraordinary elf senses, he was well aware of Aragorn's presence.

Aragorn saw the lovely elf walk by with cat-like grace that made his heart race and his breath shallow—he couldn't stand to just watch the elf with his new-found knowledge. But something, two somethings actually, caught his eye. 

The two beings were from this new world, Snape and Lucius if Aragorn's memory served correctly. The two were sliding down the hallway, belly-down, kicking and elbowing each other viciously as they followed their target—Legolas.

'Is everyone here mad?' Aragorn thought before running over to the two wizards, tackling them head on.

~*~

Harry laughed whole-heartedly and it felt amazing. Sure he had had his good times with his friends but it was nice to have someone who had gone through similar circumstances as him—being the main protagonist, I mean, ahem, being the two main male characters with heavy burdens to carry.

"So," Frodo said with a small smirk on his face. "Hobbiton is a great place. You should see it. It's gorgeous. One of the most gorgeous places in Middle Earth. We hobbits love food—having seven sometimes eight meals a day-"

"I wouldn't want to let my cousin Dudley get near there, might eat all your food. And that's not over exaggeration," Harry said followed by another moment of laughter. Harry's eyes scanned the horizon, it was getting closer to dawn—he could almost smell the sunrise in the air.

"That would be unfortunate. I wonder what would actually happen to hobbits if we ran out of food, beer, and pipe weed…"

~*~

Ron glanced out onto the balcony and was all but green with jealously. This little… midget guy was stealing his best friend away from him on a one day acquaintance. He wanted to go out there and throw the little Mr. Frodo guy off the balcony and laugh as he made a delicious squashing noise as he collided with the ground.

Ron felt something stir behind him and he tore his eyes away from his best friend to see what was lurking behind him.

"It is time for dinner… do you know where Mister Frodo is?" Another hobbit immerged from the shadows. 

_'Great,'_ Ron thought to himself. _'I'm surrounded by freaking midgets. I swear God's punishing me.'_

"He's out there on the balcony stealing MY best friend," Glancing back out to the balcony where Frodo and Harry continued laughing. "You know, I used to make him laugh like that. Seems like I'm not what he needs anymore," a small tear rolled down Ron's cheek.

Sam took in a deep breath and sighed. He stood on his tiptoes and reached over to the tall red head, trembling slightly—he had done this to one other man before—and put his hand, gently, on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm sure he still needs you. You've been with him for what? Seven years? That's forever. He will not—he cannot just dump you for another guy. Especially Mr. Frodo there…He's just talking with some one who has gone through similar thing that he did. Me and you, we're the sidekicks. We'll always be here."

Ron sniffled, "Really?"

"Yes," said Sam laughing. "Now…"Sam paused, trying to find the words he was looking for and when he did, they came out in a rush. "Willyoubemyfriend?"

Ron edged away from Samwise, and looked at him searchingly. "Just what exactly does that entail??"

~*~

Harry, Ron and Hermione met up in the dinner hall, Ron with a small scowl, Harry with a broad grin (That talk with Frodo had really helped him), and Hermione with a nervous smile (for some reason she kept glancing at Gimli). The three walked into the dining room with Harry and Hermione arm-in-arm while Ron trailed behind them with his arms folded across his chest.

Everyone else had already been seated at the single, long table that had been placed in the dining room. The wizard Gandalf was seated at the far end of the table with the raven haired Aragorn to his left who sat, rather reluctantly, next to Gimli who was followed by three empty seats, which were followed by Draco, Neville and Lupin; and to his right was a sad- yet sexy looking Legolas, sandwiched between the greasy Snape and anal-retentive Lucius, with the four hobbits seated next to them, lastly followed by Sirius. And, at the opposite head of the table was professor Dumbledore. The trio sat down in the empty seats, making Hermione sit next to the dwarf Gimli and Harry shyly next to Draco.

"Now that we are all here," Dumbledore said, standing up and raising his hands in the usual manner. "We may all begin eating." As the professor sat, trays of food appeared on the table—all the usual types of food that was served at Hogwarts.

"Wow," The hobbit named Pippin said in awe, practically drooling over the food in front of him and started to pile on numerous types of food onto his plate.

"Slow down Pip, are you in a rush or something?" Merry looked at his cousin and then started to grab his own food.

"Hey," Pip said in between bites. "Can I get a pint?" 

"A pint would be great," added Merry.

Then, suddenly a house elf appeared behind him carrying the requested 'pints' and forcing all four hobbits to jump.

"It-it…it can't be!!" Frodo yelled almost falling off his chair. Sam grabbed a tiny sword from Pippin and pointed it at the elf. "Back you devil! BACK!"

Dobby, who was the said House-Elf, shrieked in fear and would have dropped the pints if it had not been for Merry and Pippin leaping from their seats to grab the alcoholic beverages before they hit the floor. 

"It's alright, it's alright," Hermione said making his way around the table to try and calm the four scared hobbits. "This is Dobby…he's a friend. He's a house-elf." Three of the hobbits laughed nervously and turned back to their plates, while Sam stood, sword shaking in his hand.

"That was a close one," said Merry, sighing as he clutched the drink to his chest.

"Aye." Pippin replied while stroking his own mug of ale. 

"Sam," Frodo said quietly. "Calm down Sam. It couldn't have been Gollum anyway…He's dead."

"Dobby is very sorry for scaring sirs and almost dropping Big Footed Sirs drinks," stammered Dobby. "Dobby must be punishing himself now. Goodbye Sirs, have a nice dinner." Dobby then disappeared and moments later his muffled screams could be heard from somewhere deep within the castle. 

"When will he ever learn?" sighed Harry.

"Remind me to get my S.P.E.W. badges after dinner, Ron," said Hermione turning back to her food.

"What are you gonna do? Recruit the Middle-Earthers?"

"Middle-Earthers, Weasley?" asked Draco in disbelief. 

"Shut it, ferret."

"House-Elf, eh? So is he your cousin or something, Elf?" Gimli asked Legolas with a laugh.

"I should hope not," muttered Legolas. "The day my people leave their forests to slave away in castles is the day I marry a dwarf."

"Let us hope that day never comes," Aragorn said in a very serious tone. 

On the opposite side of the table, Draco could hardly keep eyes could hardly stop glancing over to wash over Harry's form, taking in every aspect of him as he did many times before when no one noticed. He decided if he kept up with this, he'd go insane so he decided to look at the handsome elf that his father and Snape were so obviously hitting on (scary thought isn't it?). He looked so sad, seldomly looking up to the raven haired man, Aragorn, and practically ignoring the two idiots next to him.

"I'm Severus Snape. That's Luscious Malfoy. I teach potions here at the school. Did you know that Potions is more of an art than a science? I could…give you a 'private' lesson later if you want…" Snape brushed up against the elf slightly, who just shook his head and glanced back down at his untouched food.

_'Luscious?' _thought Draco, almost gagging on his food,_ 'Bloody hell that's disgusting!'_

"I'm Lucius Malfoy," Luscious sent a warning glare at Severus, picked up two forks and then looked at Legolas. "But since there are so many of us here, I'll FORK-give you if you, FORK-get, geh geh." Lucius noticed that everyone was glaring at him and tossed down his forks, sending bits of food flying everywhere.

"Just because you quoting a muggle movie doesn't impress him doesn't mean you have to throw a fit," Harry said dusting bits of food off his face.

"And I supposed you could do better, Potter," Snape said throwing his usual dagger filled stare at Harry.

"Well I wouldn't offer a lesson so I could seduce him; no one would go that low, Sevi," said Harry with a wicked grin that made Draco's heart swell with pride. 

_'If he wasn't so adorably noble he would make a wonderful Slytherin.'_ Draco thought with a mental sigh. 

Snape grabbed his desert spoon and poised it as if for attack as a few people burst into laughter. "DON'T MAKE ME SPOON YOU!!?!?!"

Harry put his arms up to block his face in his terror. "NO! PLEASE GOD, NO!!"

"I'll spoon you,'' Draco whispered in Harry's ear sending noticeable shivers down our hero's spine.

"Hem, hem," Hermione said taking her seat and trying to make everyone else to look away from the two. _'I hope they'll just get together already,'_ She thought taking a bite of her mashed potatoes. _'The sexual tension between them is unbelievable—why, I'm surprised they didn't notice it before.'_

Harry blushed, and stared fixedly at his food, while Lucius looked at his son in shock. _'My little boy, likes…boys *tear* he's more like me than I ever imagined…I'm so proud!'_ Lucius took in a shuddering breath and then started to shovel food into his mouth.

"Harry," Ron leaned towards him as to whisper in his ear. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it."

"You know what I was wondering about," Sam said with some 'taters' inches away from his mouth. "Who's this Voldemort everyone's been talking about—or mentioning rather. I've only heard Mister Potter refer to him by name." Almost everyone from Hogwarts flinched once the name reached there ears.

"Well," Remus said in a serious voice (which was quite different from the tone he'd been using when talking around Sirius… you know, that adorable couple voice that just makes you want to sigh because they are so adorable together…) "With Voldemort- or Who-must-not-be-named, You're not facing a normal wizard. A cruel, demented, vicious wizard to be certain. But, a cruel demented vicious wizard who cannot be killed."

"Everyone can be killed. It's just a matter of finding a weakness," Legolas said quietly, toying with the food on his plate.

"Really? I'd like to see you try and kill him!" Neville said fuming. "Harry has faced him a number of times and yet he's still around.

Pippin and Merry gathered their *pints* from the table, slid off their chairs, and walked as quietly as they could out of the dining room while the rest of the table stared at each other in silence.

"Hey," Harry said, desperately trying to make everyone stop with this insatiable little arguments. "Where did the two other hobbits, er, Merry and Pippin go off to?" Everyone looked at the vacant seats and glanced about the room.

"Does anyone want to make sure that they're alright?" Hermione's know-it-all voice chiming in as everyone looked at each other.

"I dunno if we'd want to intrude," said Ron. "They looked very close."

"They're COUSINS!!!" Sam squealed.

Ron's ears turned red. "Well Sam, Fred and George are twins they…they are…ah…together."

"Well," Lucius sneered. "I guess that brings an all time low to your family. You're father is obsessed with muggles, you ASSOCIATE with muggles and mudbloods, and now you're brothers like to keep it in the family. My, my, did I leave anything out?"

Draco stood up. "SHUT UP. STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE BETTER THAN EVERY ONE—BUT YOU'RE NOT!! YOU'RE WORSE THAN EVEN THE LOWEST FORM OF BEING. I HATE YOU." With that, Draco stormed out of the dining room and was readily followed by an impulsive Harry.

"Draco…" Harry gasped when he came upon Draco who was slumped up against the wall, with his head in his hands. "Are you okay?" Harry kneeled beside him, as Draco's misty eyed expression met his.

"I guess. I don't know what came over me…I, I just hate when he talks down to people like that…I guess that's were I got it from. I can't believe I ever looked up to such a daft prick."

"You didn't know any better, love," Harry brushed a blonde strand out of Draco's silvery blue eyes, letting his hand linger on Draco's smooth skin.

"No, I didn't. Not until I met you…" Draco said, his utterly hopeless expression drawn across his face as he looked at his love—his life. "I used to think that I had the answers to everything, but since you came along… my whole word has turned upside down and I don't know what to do or who I am. All I know is that I want you. And you are the only person who can show me…." Draco stopped on account of Harry's lips on his, showing him bliss like he's never known before.

"I forgot to tell you…" Draco said, pulling away from the kiss for a moment. "That I love you. I do… I love you… and I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you for the man you want to be and the man you almost are." 

A smile crept over Harry's face. He felt better than he had in years, because he was truly happy.

~*~

"Are you ready to hear my theme song?" Voldemort said eagerly to a rather traumatized Sauron who was sitting in a dark red velvet chair that was shrouded in shadow.  
  
  


"Not really," Sauron sighed. His predicament was not improving much. Yes he desperately wanted to wreak his revenge on the fellowship for thwarting his plans… but forcing him to put up with an idiot such as Voldemort and his groupies—er death eaters, was trying his patience.

"Aw," Voldemort whined. "But the Eaties have been practicing all day! They'd really _really _like it if you'd listen to them…pleaseeeee!?!"

Sauron rolled his eyes and waved his hand in sign of defeat. 

"All right everybody, file in!" called Voldemort.

And with that, Peter Pettigrew hurried in wearing a sequenced vest with white fringe and purple biker shorts followed by the whole lot of death eaters wearing pink frilly shirts and purple biker shorts. 

"Wow! You guys look great! I'm so glad I went with the lilac over the ruby… it really accents the tat-"

"Voldemort," Sauron said with exhaustion.

"Oh, oh, yes." Voldemort took up his wand and tapped it on the desk in front of him. There was an over-all sound of throats being cleared and Sauron had the foreboding feeling that he should be frightened.

            "Evil, evil is his one and only name

            Evil, in his mind there is no other game!

            When your name is Voldemort, that is good or so you think,

            But you're so very wrong.

            It's evil!"

Some of the Death Eaters who had been singing backup had begun to swing dance and Sauron put his head in his hands. _'Why me? Why oh why?' Sauron thought as he looked back up at the display in front of him. __'Am I really this desperate?'_

            "But being wrong is right, so then you're good again,

            Which is the evilest thing of all...

            Do you find his sudden ways, invite you? Does he excite you?

            If his contradictions should attract you, should he distract you?

            Heaven help you then...

            You're finished, it's the end...

            There'll be no retrieval...

            From the evil...

            The evil, he will do.

            He's evil,

            He's evil.

            His name is Voldemort."

Voldemort stuck his wand underneath his arm and started clapping enthusiastically shouting "Bravo!" at his troops who seemed relieved that their lord was pleased with their performance.

"I think its missing something don't you?? …So what do you think my fellow evil doer Sauron?" asked Voldemort, "It could have been missing something, I mean I am two Death Eaters short since we, ah, accidentally locked them in Hogwarts castle."

Sauron looked up at his pitiful partner in crime. "It was…astounding, Voldie. Simply astounding."


	8. In Which There Is An Abundance Of Talkin...

Disclaimer: I think, by now, it's pretty obvious that we don't own the characters. Only the plot belongs to us. 

Warning: This story contains slash which means male/male pairings. If you don't like it, don't read it. Oh...and if you don't like the story don't bother to leave a review…flames are mean and pointless. 

Summery/Plot: Voldemort and Sauron get together in order to enforce their angry wrath upon the 'heroes' that often cause the failure of their evil plans…Sadly, it doesn't go the way they planned and chaos ensues! 

**Thank you to all our loyal, lovely readers! We love you in a platonic sense. __**

Chapter 8: In Which There Is An Abundance Of Talking

            Merry and Pippin had stumbled across, in their opinion, the most glorious room to ever occupy a building in the known history of both Middle Earth and the Wizarding World. This room was decorated in black plush carpeting that was so soft it put Legolas' hair to shame and various yellow chairs that were so comfortable that one had to merely sit down upon it in order to feel relaxed. But it was not the comfy chairs or fine carpeting that made this room great nor was it the odd tapestry at the head of the room that depicted a badger. No, it was that the whole length and width of the walls of this room was covered with liquor cabinets.

            "I think I've died and gone to heaven," murmured Merry, eyes wide. 

            "I-I-I have seen this much liquor since…since never!" gasped Pippin, his hand clutching his heart.

            "Well, what are we doing here standing around like a young hobbit who's just tried his first puff of pipeweed?" cried Merry. "Let's dig in!"

            "Way ahead of you cousin," called Pippin, his voice muffled. 

            Merry turned to face his cousin to find Pippin halfway immersed in one of the cabinets, all that could be seen was his back end. A hand stuck out, holding out a large, half empty bottle of orangish colored liquor out to the other hobbit. 

            "What's this? Odd looking isn't it?" asked Merry.

            "No clue what it is but it tastes great!" said Pippin. "Makes me feel all tingly." 

            Merry uncorked the bottle and took a long swig as Pippin climbed out of the cupboard, arms laden with bottles. 

            "Now this is my idea of relaxing," stated Pippin, dumping the bottles on one of the couches and then riffling through them 'til he found a suitable one. He opened it and lightly tapped it against Merry's bottle before taking a long, slow swig. 

**_Sometime later…_**

            "Where's all the rum gone?" slurred Merry, reaching clumsily for another bottle.

            "You've drunken it all, mate," laughed Pippin. "Glug, glug, glug, all gone!"

            "I did?" asked Merry in astonishment, standing up and causing all the bottles piled on this lap to crash to the floor. "You're right…I did! What else do we have?"

            "Well, we got the black stuff over there," said Pippin, pointing rather crookedly to one of the chairs and hiccupping between words. "And more of this orangey stuff…And the buttery stuff too…"

            Almost tripping over a chair leg, Merry stumbled over to the chair holding the dark liquor and picked up two of the bottles. His eyes narrowed as he tried to read the label and his lips moved voicelessly as he tried to pronounce whatever the bottle said. Slowly and rather unsteady he walked back over to Pippin and sat down beside him. He placed down the two full bottles, his hand 'accidentally' brushing up against Pippin's backside.

            "Who touched my arse!?" screamed Pippin, jumping to his feet only to trip over one of the empty bottles and come crashing back down to the floor. He sat back up and glared wildly around. 

            "It wasn't me I swear! It-it was the, uh, organ-grinders monkey!" stammered Merry, dropping the bottles onto his lap and holding up his hands defensively. "I mean his…his…banana!"

            Pippin giggled, "Oh…it was just an empty bottle. Whoops!"

            Merry rolled his eyes and passed one of the black liquid filled bottles to Pippin. "Bottoms up, darlin'."

            Pippin giggled again as he took the bottle. He took a sip and then after a thoughtful moment of silence he said. "You know…I feel like singing…"

ÏabÒ

            From his seat in his office, Albus Dumbledore heard the rather loud and off-key sounds of people singing.

            "It would seem…that those two have stumbled across Helga Hufflepuff's secret store," said Albus. "She always did prefer the stronger stuff…"

            "That would explain the dwarf drinking song," Gandalf commented dryly, recognizing the words from a song sung earlier by Gimli.

            "Ah, so it isn't some strange beast dying. For a second I thought one of Hagrid's creatures may have gotten loose in the castle," said the Headmaster as he turned back to the chess game.  

            "So I understand you're something of a mentor to young Harry Potter?" asked Gandalf.

            "Well, I do my best to point him in the right direction. He accomplishes everything on his own," said Albus. 

            "Yes, that is how it must be done. He does it in free will. He sounds a lot like Frodo."

            "It seems many of us have likenesses," noted Albus sagely. "Now, I think it is time we turn our attention to more pressing matters."

            "Yes. Not only do we need to be wary for any moves made by this Lord Voldemort and Sauron but we also need to look into this 'other worlds' principle," agreed Gandalf. "We need to know how many there could be in existence."

            "And how to find yours and get you back to it," Albus finished. 

            Gandalf grinned sardonically as he opened one of the old tomes that sat piled before them. "After all, it's what we're here for."

            "And all we're good for," the Headmaster added jokingly with a laugh. 

ÏabÒ

            Sirius and Remus, the two remaining honorable Marauders sat curled up together on the couch in front of the fireplace. Remus' head lay within the crook of Sirius' neck allowing the black-haired Marauder to comfortably rest his head against the amber-eyes werewolf's. They're hands were intertwined. Any passer-by would note that they looked like they belonged like that, so perfectly normal and infinitely right cuddled together.

            "You're worrying, Remy, I can tell," said Sirius, breaking the silence. "You always grow very still and quiet when you're worrying. What's wrong?"

            "How long do you think we'll be locked in the school?" asked Remus, his voice soft with concern. 

            "Oh…you're worried about the full moon, aren't you?" asked Sirius. "Don't be, love. With the potion you're a harmless wolf. Plus Padfoot'll be there." 

            "We can't just roam the castle! It's not safe. Potion or no potion, I'm still a wolf."

            "We'll lock ourselves in the dungeon if we have to." He grinned crookedly. "Ruin Snape's bedchamber or something."       

            A honey coated laugh escaped from Remus' throat, "Oh, he'd just love that!"

            "I can just see it! Fur on his bed! Drool in his shoes! Chewed up robes and chair legs! Pillow stuffing and torn pages of potions books everywhere!" said Sirius, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

            "You do know in order to ruin Severus' room we'd have to go in it, Sirius," Remus said slowly.

            "Oh…right…Well, some things demand sacrifice. The look on his face will outweigh the price of having to set foot into his bedroom," the smile on Sirius face faded as he noticed that his lover had fallen silent again. "Moony, love, don't worry. I promise that I won't let anything happen."

            Sirius hugged him tightly, and after brushing away a stray strand of silvering ocher hair he kissed Remus on his temple.

             A smile spread across Remus' face and he turned his head, placing a kiss on the dark eyed Marauder's lips. He then snuggled in closer to Sirius, and closed his eyes with a relieved sigh. "I love you, Siri."

            "Love you too, Remus."

ÏabÒ

            Near the one window in the 'common room', as it was called, Aragorn leaned against the wall, watching the two men that sat on the couch embracing each other. He felt a stab of jealousy—why couldn't it be like that for he and Legolas? The dark haired king risked a glance at his beloved, frowning slightly when he saw Legolas was heading up the stairs to bed. His frown deepened when he noticed Severus and Lucius standing at the edge of the stairs whispering slyly to each other. It was very odd that the potions professor chose to sleep in the dormitory instead of his private chambers like Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney had. Aragorn's eyes flickered back to the men on the couch and he nodded resolutely. 

            Silently he made his way to the two men and sat down across from them. He sat with his elbows lying on his knees and his hands clasped. He leaned forward in his seat like a child eager for the knowledge. Aragorn cleared his throat to draw their attention to him. 

            "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, I was wondering if I could take up a moment of your time," Aragorn said, his voice betraying his nervousness and sincerity of the situation.

            "Please call me Remus," Mr. Lupin said, sitting up slightly but not straying from his lover's arms.

            "Sirius," said Mr. Black, moving his arms about Remus' waist so that they both could sit more comfortably thought he looked slightly irritated at being disturbed. 

            Aragorn nodded, "I need to ask you a question."

            "Ask away," said Sirius.

            "I care for someone…very much…And I don't know how to tell him," said Aragorn. "I'm also afraid he doesn't feel the same way and by telling him how I feel I may scare him away…He means so much to me that I don't think I could stand losing him as a friend."

            "Take a chance. Hell, it's what we did," said Sirius, smiling warmly down at the man in his arms. 

            "But you're situation was nothing like mine is."

            "We were friends. Best friends," said Remus, a ghost of a grin spread across his face as he recalled his school years. "It was near the end of our fifth year when we first found out that we both had feelings for each other beyond friendship."

            "Oh…Well, what about you're other friends? How did they react?" 

            Sirius chuckled, "They were shocked to say the least. But in the end, James and Lily were fine with it. They were happy that we were happy.  And Peter, dealt with it even though it made him…uncomfortable."

            Fey honey-brown eyes narrowed, "What that rat thought doesn't matter."

            "Back then it did…" Sirius said softly. "Huh, it's funny how things change."

            "What should I say to him?" asked Aragorn, too impatient for answers to listen to stories of their past. 

            "Oh, we can't tell you that," said Remus matter-of-factly.

            "What? Why not?" Aragorn asked angrily.

            "Because it has to be your own words," stated Remus.

            "Just tell him how you feel. Savvy?" Sirius added. 

            "Thank you," Aragorn said, standing up. "I am forever in you debt for the help you have given me."

            "It was nothing," said Sirius with a slight shrug as Remus nodded in agreement. 

            Aragorn wished the two a goodnight's sleep--though he doubted the pair would sleep much this night-- and headed up to bed, his mind going over what Remus and Sirius had said.             

_            "I'll tell him tomorrow,"_ Aragorn thought with surety as he climbed into the bed next to Legolas'.       

ÏabÒ

            Upstairs in what was originally the girl's dormitory but under the current circumstances was being used by the recently graduated Hogwart's students was Harry and Draco. They were sitting side by side on one of the beds, each had their arms around the other boy's waist and Harry's head was resting on Draco's shoulder. He felt much more comfortable about his feelings for Draco after that long talk he had had with Frodo before dinner. It had helped to hear a new point of view from someone he could relate to. 

            "Draco?" Can I ask you something?" asked Harry, having finally gotten up the courage to ask Draco what had caused him to act differently.

            "Yes, but I can't promise I'll answer."

            "Why…Why did you offer me truce? Why did you become--," stammered Harry, trying to find how to word what he meant correctly. 

            "Good?" asked Draco and was replied with a nod from Harry. He sighed. "Near the end of last summer, Voldemort came to the Manor to recruit me. I refused and since the spell that marks a Death Eater must be done in free will there was no way for him to force me. Anyway, Voldemort used the Cruciatus on my father for raising such an 'insolent brat', as he put it, and then on me for even daring to refuse. Voldemort left without killing me because my father convinced him that he would change my point of view. Father, Lucuis…used the Cruciatus Curse on me until I lost consciousness. When I woke up there I knew there was only one thing I could do. So I ran away to Hogwarts and contacted Dumbledore. And now, here I am." A bitter look flashed across Draco's face. 

            Harry tightened his grip on Draco reassuringly. His heart hurt for Draco and he felt new anger grow towards Voldemort--Voldemort who caused pain and destruction wherever he went—and Lucius who had failed in being a father.   

            "What made you refuse?" asked Harry.

            "Honestly, I don't know…Maybe being a Death Eater wasn't for me? Maybe I didn't like who Voldemort was turning my father into…Or I just didn't agree with his motives…Or maybe…maybe it was you. Through you I saw that there was always another choice no matter how rich or how poor you were, or who your family was, or if you were a pureblood or a mudblood. I learned that nothing was set in stone unless you allowed it to be."

            "So it wasn't my incredible green eyes that swayed your decision?" asked Harry, trying to lighten the mood.

            Draco laughed, a true laugh that was as silver as his eyes. "Sorry, but I can't say it was your eyes. Maybe it was your lovely arse." Draco smiled slyly at his mate. 

            "Well, even if it wasn't because of my eyes I'm glad that you made the choice you did or we wouldn't be together."

            "I'm glad too." Draco then smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Love you."       

            "Love you too," said Harry, returning the action.

            "Bloody hell! Couldn't you be all lovey-dovey in private!" cried Ron, who had stepped into the room just as Draco and Harry had exchanged kisses.

            "If you hadn't noticed, Weasel, this is a bedroom which means it is private," said Draco with a smirk.

            "I know it's a bedroom! But it's one that everyone shares!" said Ron angrily, his hands balled into fists.

            "Well, I apologize I didn't think you knew what a bedroom was. Apparently one doesn't have to see something to know what it is."

            "Are you implying that I--" snarled Ron.

             "Stop it!" cried Harry, cutting off Ron mid-sentence. "Can you two please not fight just for awhile?"

            "I'll try," said Ron after a moment.

            "No promises."

            "Draco!"

            "Fine, fine. I'll try for you," said Draco with a sigh.

            "Thank you," said Harry, hugging him warmly. He looked over at Ron who had sat down on the bed beside theirs. "Where are Hermione and Neville?"

            "Hermione's in the library hiding from Gimli and Neville's downstairs listening to some big adventure story that Sam and Frodo are telling. Something about a once good, gone bad wizard, a big flaming eye, Nosedrools or something, I didn't really catch their name, a guy named Gollum with a ring fetish, and a ring," said Ron. "Sounds like a load of bull if you ask me. What kind of moron would put all his power into one little ring?" 

            Both Harry and Draco shrugged. Harry blinked, a crease forming between his brows as he thought about something. "Wait, why's Hermione hiding from Gimli?"

            Ron snickered. "He's stalking her. I think he's in love."

            "The dwarf is smitten with Granger?! Oh, this is priceless!" cried Draco. 

            "Smitten?" asked Harry, raising a brow. 

            "Shut your gob you," Draco said. 

            "Why don't you make me?" Eye-brows waggled suggestively. 

            Smirking, Draco leaned over and planted a slow, loving kiss on Harry's lips.

            "I think I'm blind!" cried Ron, pulling the comforter from his bed over his head. "Can you two not do that while I'm watching!? I mean, don't get me wrong, Harry, mate, I don't mind that you're dating the prat but do you really need to snog in front of me?"

            "Well, we could always stand behind you and make out. That way we wouldn't be in front of you…" suggested Harry.  

            "Oh, if you'd rather Weasley you can go downstairs and watch Sirius and Remus snog," proposed Draco. 

            Ron moaned in despair, "I'm surrounded by homosexuals! It's like their taking over the bloody planet."

            "More like a flaming planet now…" Draco said thoughtfully. 

            "Or a pouf planet," said Harry. "Instead of Planet Earth it can be Planet Pouf."

            "And you two can be the blooming, sorry, flaming kings of Planet Pouf," cried Ron who was still hiding under the blankets. "Now will you just shut up and go to sleep."

            Stifling laughter, Harry and Draco clambered under the covers and then snuggled together in a way that was reminiscent of a litter of puppies.

            A silence settled over the room--A cricket chirped…a pin dropped…and a tumbleweed rolled by. Suddenly Harry sat up, his voice strangled with shock. "Sirius is dating Remus?!" 

ÏabÒ

            Hermione looked up from the huge, leather-bound book she was reading, her eyes darting nervously about the room. No sign of Gimli, thankfully…She wanted to kill Ron for leaving her here all alone. He was supposed to stay and defend her from psychotic dwarfs and all that other stuff boyfriends were supposed to protect their girlfriends from! She huffed angrily and slammed her book shut.

            "Men are insufferable." 

            "Mortal men are just that," came a gruff voice from behind her.

            A squeak of surprise escaped from Hermione's mouth and then upon realizing who it was she sighed, burying her face in her hands. _"There's just no escape, is there?"_ she thought in dismay. 

            "That's why the immortal races make better life-partners." Gimli walked beside her and made a vain attempt in putting his arm around her waist. And her being as tall as he was and she being as tall as she was, his arm instead found itself around one of her legs.

            "Like an elf?" Hermione suggested.

            "Nay, those elves spend too much time talking to trees, singing about leaves, eating their diet, poncy, 'lembas' way-bread, and mourning about the price of living forever," said Gimli. "They're no fun at all, lass. Not someone you'd want to bring to a Dwarf Beer Christening or a Mithril celebration."

            _"I'm going to kill Ron," she thought angrily._

            "Good thing I'm not planning on attending one of those then. As…fascinating as they sound I doubt we have any of those around here," Hermione said, tucking her book beneath her arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, I best head off to bed." 

            "G'night, fair Hermione. I will dream of you until we meet again!" Gimli called after her as she quickly exited the library. "And if you have any nightmares think of me and I'll chase them away!"

            The common room was empty when Hermione entered it and despite knowing it was wrong and rather rude, she stomped up the stairs and into the bedroom, startlingly the occupants (Harry, Draco, Ron, and Neville) into wakefulness (Harry had finally gone back to sleep once Draco had convinced him that they would both talk to Sirius and Remus in the morning). 

            "'Mione, whasa matter?" Ron asked groggily, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

            "Don't you dare talk to me, Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare!" yelled Hermione, stalking past Ron towards the last empty bed in the row. She slammed her book down on the nightstand, grabbed a pair of pj's from her trunk, and shut the trunk with a loud bang before stalking into the bathroom.  

            "Hell hath no fury…" said Draco.

            Ron gulped nervously. "I'm in trouble…big, big trouble."

            "I'm rather glad I don't have a girlfriend now," said Neville. "Are they all like that?"

            Harry mumbled something unintelligible, and buried his face into the nook of Draco's neck, drifting back into sleep.

            "Look's like Harry has the right idea," said Draco, yawning as he closed his eyes.

            Neville nodded mutely, turning over so that his back faced Ron, Draco, and Harry, and went back to bed.  Whimpering to himself Ron, feel backwards, landing with a soft thump on his mattress and pulled his comforter over his head. He prayed that he would die in his sleep since death would be a much better option than dealing with a fuming Hermione Granger.  

ÏabÒ

            And while men, hobbits, elves, dwarves, witches, and wizards slept and while the singing of two hobbits died down to be replaced with snores and while two wise, aged wizards worked long into the night, searching for a solution to the current predicament, two dark wizards of a considerable evil degree were plotting and planning…or at least one of them was trying too. 

            "Sauron! Will you read me a bedtime story!?" cried Voldemort.

            "Once again, Voldie, no. I am trying to execute our evil plan," said Sauron.

            "Pleaseeeeeee?" whined Voldemort.

            "Can't you get one of your loyal followers to read to you?"

            "No, Petey is the only one who uses different voices and he's being punished so he can't read to me!"

            "I'm trying to finish this evil, revenge plan you talked me into," Sauron said, pointing a decaying finger at the mass of papers spread before him. 

            "Aw, come on…One story and then we'll work on the plan?"

            "I really do hate you."

            "No, you don't. Deep down you really love me and my evilly goodness," said Voldemort, an obvious grin plastered on his face. 

            Sauron sighed. He couldn't understand why he kept working with this idiot…Aside from the magic that he now had at his beck and call, the numerous followers who ran at his command, the comfortable living space, the free food, the extensive DVD collection, the wonderful health and dental plan, and the lovely message chair, he wasn't entirely sure. Fine! So sue him! He couldn't get this done without the fools help.

            "Fine…one story," said Sauron. "And then, Voldie, you have to work on the evil plan, understand?"

            "Yes, Saury. Do you like your new nickname? I thought since you called me Voldie I should give you a nickname."

            "It's wonderful. My heart has stopped from the intense amount of joy that has been placed upon it."

            "Oh…good," Voldemort said, holding a book out to 'Saury'. "Here, this one is my favorite."

            "Now..." Sauron opened the offered book and began to read. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…"             

Note from the authors: Yes, yes, I know. This chapter was a bit more serious than usual. But it was needed; some things had to be explained. Plus as a bonus there was plenty of fluffy, cute stuff! :grins: Anyway, if all goes well it shouldn't take to long till we update again.

Oh :Blaise and Sven nudge their muses who then point down at the review button: Reviews are what keep us going! 


End file.
